prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawn Michaels/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Shawn Michaels has participated in. 1985 *January 11 - WCCW at the Sportatorium in Dallas, Texas: The One Man Gang defeated Sean Michaels *January 11 - WCCW at the Sportatorium in Dallas, Texas: Billy Jack Haynes defeated Sean Michaels *March 30 - MSW Superdome Extravaganza @atSuperdome in New Orleans, Louisiana: Brad Armstrong, Shawn Michaels & Terry Daniels defeated Edgar Thomas, Jack Victory & Thor *March 30 - MSW Superdome Extravaganza at Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana: Jake Roberts defeated Shawn Michaels 1986 *March 4 - AWA Championship Wrestling at Showboat Sports Pavilion in Las Vegas, Nevada: Sean Michaels defeated Buddhakhan *March 11 - AWA Championship Wrestling at Showboat Sports Pavilion in Las Vegas, Nevada: Sean Michaels defeated Doug Summers *March 25 - AWA Championship Wrestling at Showboat Sports Pavilion in Las Vegas, Nevada: The Midnight Rockers (Marty Jannetty & Shawn Michaels) defeated Alex Knight & Hans DeHass *April 20 - AWA WrestleRock at the Metrodome in Minneapolis, Minnesota: Buddy Rose & Doug Somers defeated Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty *June 28 - AWA Battle by the Bay at the Curt Hennig, Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty defeated Buddy Roberts, Doug Somers & Alexis Smirnoff *December 25 - AWA Brawl in St. Paul at the Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty defeated Buddy Roberts & Doug Somers in a steel cage 1987 *May 2 - AWA SuperClash II at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California: Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty & Ray Stevens defeated Buddy Wolfe, Doug Somers & Kevin Kelly 1988 *July 24 - WWF MSG Show at Madison Square Garden in New York: Jacques Rougeau & Raymond Rougeau defeated Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty *September 28 - WWF MSG Show at Madison Square Garden in New York: Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty defeated Conquistador Uno & Conquistador Dos *October 16 - King of th Ring at the Providence Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island: Shawn Michaels defeated Danny Davis *October 16 - King of th Ring at the Providence Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island: Ron Bass defeated Shawn Michaels *October 24 - WWF MSG Show at Madison Square Garden in New York: Demolition (Ax & Smash) © defeated Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty to retain the WWF Tag Team Titles *Novovember 24 - Survivor Series at the Richfield Coliseum in Richfield, Ohio: Paul Roma, Jim Powers, Jim Neidhart, Bret Hart, Davey Boy Smith, Dynamite Kid, Marty Jannetty, Shawn Michaels, The Barbarian, The Warlord defeated Conquistador Dos, Conquistador Uno, Raymond Rougeau, Jacques Rougeau, Boris Zhukov, Nikolai Volkoff, Tully Blanchard, Arn Anderson, Smash, Ax in a "Survivor Series" tag match 1989 *January 15 - Royal Rumble 1989 at the The Summit in Houston, Texas: Enters the Rumble at #9 but was eliminated by Arn Anderson & Randy Savage after 14:30 *January 23 - WWF MSG Show at Madison Square Garden in New York: Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard defeted Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty *Feburday 16 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event Taping at the Hersheypark Arena in Hershey, Pennsylvania: Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard vs. Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty ended in a double countout *March 18 - WWF MSG Show at Madison Square Garden in New York: Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty defeated Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard by DQ *April 2 - WrestleMania V at the Trump Plaza in Atlantic City, New Jersey: Big Boss Man & Akeem defeated Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty *August 28 - SummerSlam at the Meadowlands Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey: Rick Martel, Jacques Rougeau & Raymond Rougeau defeated Tito Santana, Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty in a 6-person tag *October 31 - Saturday Night's Main Event at the Kansas Coliseum in Topeka, Kansas: The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty) defeated Brain Busters (Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard w/Bobby Heenan) in a best 2 of 3 falls match that saw Jannetty pin Blanchard, Blanchard pin Michaels, and Michaels pin Anderson *November 23 - Survivor Series at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois: The Ultimate Warrior, Shawn Michaels, Marty Jannetty & Jim Neidhart defeated Bobby Heenan, Andre the Giant, Haku & Arn Anderson in a "Survivor Series" match *November 25 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart vs. Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty went to a time limit draw 1990 *April 28 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in Austin: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty) fought to a doube DQ *June 17 - WWF event at Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto: The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty) defeated the Orient Express (Pat Tanaka & Akio Sato) w/Mr. Fuji by countout *WWF event - Shawn Michaels (w/Marty Jannetty) and Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) fought to a double DQ 1991 *April 27 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Mr. Perfect won a 20-man battle royal where Shawn Michaels was eliminated 17th by Perfect. Michaels had eliminated Tugboat and Haku before being eliminated himself. 1992 *November 14 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Shawn Michaels pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion British Bulldog to win the title *November 25 - WWF Survivor Series 1992 in Cleveland: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated Shawn Michaels by submission to retain the title *November 30 - WWF event: WWF Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels pinned Virgil to retain the championship 1993 1994 *March 24 - WWF WrestleMania X at Madison Square Garden in New York: Razor Ramon defeated Shawn Micheals in a Ladder match to unify the WWF Intercontinental Championship 1995 *September 24 - WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header at the Saginaw Civic Center in Saginaw, MI: Shawn Michaels & Diesel defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Yokozuna and Davey Boy Smith to win the titles after Nash pinned Owen Hart *King of the Ring-Shawn Michaels vs. Kama ended in a draw 1996 *February 18 - WWF In Your House 6: Rage in the Cage in Louisville: Shawn Michaels pinned Owen Hart to guarantee a championship match at Wrestlemania *March 31 - WWF WrestleMania XII at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim: Shawn Michaels defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart 1-0 in a 60-minute Iron Man match to win the championship *August 18 - WWF SummerSlam 1996 in Cleveland: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels defeated Vader by pinfall to retain the title in a match that was restarted twice after Vader won by both count-out and disqualification *September 22 - WWF In Your House 10: Mind Games at the CoreState Center in Philadelphia: WWF World Heavyweight Champion defeated Mankind (w/Paul Bearer by disqualification to retain the championship after Vader attacked Michaels. 1997 October 5 - WWF Badd Blood: In Your House at the Kiel Center in St. Louis Missouri in Hell in a Cell defeated The Undertaker after Kane debuted and Tombstoned his shocked brother The Undertaker November 9 - WWF Survivor Series at Molson Centre in Montreal Quebec for the WWF Title defeated Bret Hart when Earl Hebner rang for the bell ordered by Vince McMahon when Bret didn't tap which was controversial dubbed the Montreal Screwjob December 7 - D-Generation X: In Your House at Springfiel Civic Centre in Sprinfield Massachusetts, Ken Shamrock won by disqualification when Triple H and Chyna interfered 1998 *January 18 - WWF Royal Rumble at the San Jose Arena in San Jose: Shawn Michaels defeated The Undertaker when Kane turned on Undertaker by Chokeslamming him into the Casket, with Triple H and Chyna shutting the casket. *March 29 - WWF WrestleMania XIV at the FleetCenter in Boston: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels (w/Triple H & Chyna) to win the championship after Mike Tyson turned on Michaels 2002 *August 25 - SummerSlam at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York: Shawn Michaels defeated Triple H in an unsanctioned street fight *November 17 - Survivor Series 2002 at Madison Square Garden in New York: Shawn Michaels defeated Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Kane, Chris Jericho, Triple H © in a "Elimination Chamber" match to win the World Heavyweight Title *November 25 - RAW at the Unknown Arena in North Charleston, South Carolina: Rob Van Dam defeated Shawn Michaels by DQ *December 15 - Armageddon at the Office Depot Center in Sunrise, Florida: Triple H defeated Shawn Michaels © in a "3 stages of hell" to win the World Heavyweight Title 2003 *January 19 - WWE Royal Rumble at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts: participant in the Royal Rumble match, Michaels lost when he was eliminated by Chris Jericho *March 30 - WWE WrestleMania XIX, Shawn Michaels fought his once HBK fan, Y2J, Chris Jericho. *April 27 - WWE Backlash at the Worcester Centrum in Worcester, Massachusetts: Ric Flair, Triple H and Chris Jericho defeated Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash and Booker T in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. *June 15 - WWE Bad Blood at the Compaq Arena in Houston, Texas: Ric Flair pinned Shawn Michaels. *August 24 - WWE SummerSlam at the America West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona: Triple H defeated Goldberg, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels in an Elimination Chamber match. *December 14 - WWE Armageddon at the Orlando Arena in Orlando: Shawn Michaels pinned Batista. *December 15 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Shawn Michaels & Rob Van Dam defeated Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista. 2004 *March 28 - WWE WrestleMania XX, Shawn fought in a Triple Threat match against Triple H & Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship. 2005 * April 3 - At WrestleMania 21, Shawn lost to Kurt Angle by tapping out to his Ankle Lock submission. *June 26 - WWE Vengeance in Las Vegas: Shawn Michaels pinned Kurt Angle after hitting him with Sweet-Chin Music. 2006 *March 18 - Saturday Night's Main Event in Detroit: Shane McMahon beat Shawn Michaels by submission when Vince McMahon called for the bell when Shawn was in the sharpshooter *July 15 - Saturday Night's Main Event in Dallas: Shawn Michaels & Triple H beat the Spirit Squad 5-0 in an Elimination Match. The order of elimination was: Mitch by HBK, Johnny by HHH, Nicky by HBK, Mikey by HBK, and Kenny by HHH. *September 8 - WWE house show at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Charlie Haas & Viscera *September 8 - WWE house show at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch 2008 *March 30 - WWE WrestleMania 24 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando: Shawn Michaels defeated Ric Flair in a Career ending match *November 3 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated John Morrison & The Miz 2009 *August 25 - WWE Friday Night Smackdown at the TD Waterhouse Centre in Orlando: WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated the Hart Dynasty (DH Smith & Tyson Kidd) to retain the titles when HHH pinned Smith after hitting the pedigree 2010 *January 4 - RAW at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio: Triple H & Shawn Michaels © defeated Chris Jericho & The Big Show to retain the Unified Tag Team Titles *January 11 - RAW at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota: Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Chris Jericho & Mike Tyson *January 18 - RAW at the Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee: Triple H, Shawn Michaels & Hornswoggle defeated The Big Show, The Miz & Jon Heder in a 6-person tag match *January 25 - RAW at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio: Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Jr. *January 26 - Smackdown at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio: Rey Mysterio vs. Shawn Michaels ended in a draw *January 31 - Royal Rumble 2010 at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia: Entered the Rumble at #18 but was eliminated by Batista after 20:45 *February 1 - RAW at the Sommet Center in Nashville, Tennessee: Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels *February 8 - RAW at the CajunDome in Lafayette, Louisiana: The Big Show & The Miz defeated Triple H & Shawn Michaels ©, CM Punk & Luke Gallows in a triple-threat tag elimination to win the Unified Tag Team Titles *March 1 - RAW at the Ford Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma: The Miz & The Big Show © defeated Triple H & Shawn Michaels to retain the Unified Tag Team Titles *March 15 - RAW at the San Diego Sports Center in San Diego, California: Shawn Michaels defeated Chris Jericho by countout *March 22 - RAW at the HP Pavilion in San Jose, California: Shawn Michaels defeated Kane in a no countout no disqualification match *March 28 - WrestleMania XXVI at the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona: The Undertaker defeated Shawn Michaels in a no countout no disqualification "streak vs. career" match. Championship wins *May 15, 1986 - NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (with Marty Jannetty as The Midnight Rockers) (7 days) *January 27, 1987 - AWA World Tag Team Championship (with Marty Jannetty as The Midnight Rockers) (118 days) *October 26, 1987 - AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (with Marty Jannetty as The Midnight Rockers) (21 days) *November 22, 1987 - AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2x) (with Marty Jannetty as The Midnight Rockers) *December 27, 1987 - AWA World Tag Team Championship (2x) (with Marty Jannetty as The Midnight Rockers) (83 days) *October 27, 1992 - WWF Intercontinental Championship (202 days) *June 6, 1993 - WWF Intercontinental Championship (2x) *August 28, 1994 - WWF World Tag Team Championship (with Diesel) (87 days) *July 23, 1995 - WWF Intercontinental Championship (3x) (91 days) *March 31, 1996 - WWF World Heavyweight Championship (231 days) *January 19, 1997 - WWF World Heavyweight Championship (2x) (25 days) *May 26, 1997 - WWF World Tag Team Championship (2x) (with Steve Austin) *September 20, 1997 - WWF European Championship (82 days) *November 9, 1997 - WWF World Heavyweight Championship (3x) (140 days) *March 21, 2000 - TWA Heavyweight Championship (14 days) *November 17, 2002 - World Heavyweight Championship (28 days) *January 29, 2007 - World Tag Team Championship (3x) (with John Cena) (63 days) *December 13, 2009 - Unified WWE Tag Team Championship (with Triple H as D-Generation X) (57 days) External links * Shawn Michaels's Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Wrestler event history